Shuffle me
by Devil's Love Song
Summary: Eren receives a beautiful gift from his older sister, Mikasa. It is an IPod touch. Eren was overly happy with his present and enjoyed every sound the gadget made. One day the IPod starts to play songs that do not exist in his song list. Eren thinks his IPod is malfunctioning. But is it really malfunctioning? ( Pairings: Levi x Eren Jean x Marco And many more! )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to thank Hayasaka Shion for the beta-ing she has done :). The chapters may be updated irregularly because I am in my senior year of high school. I will finish this story, I'll promise so stay tuned!  
**

* * *

**Shuffle me  
**

"Happy Birthday!" Mikasa smiled brightly. Eren stared at the green package in her hands. He looked up and tilted his head slightly.

''W—What is it?'' Eren said, his voice wavering.

'' Your present!'' Mikasa shoved the package into Eren's hands. The green-eyed kid's eyes were questioning the very moment. They never had enough money to celebrate anyone's birthday; that was something they had accepted a long while ago. Their mother had passed away because of a car crash, their father simply ran away. Since then Mikasa had worked her way through college, even acquiring a stable part-time job. She had told Eren never to worry about the finances. Eren knew Mikasa was sacrificing her youth for him, and that was something he would forever remember.

''Open it up!'' Mikasa ruffled Eren's hair. She was curious to see his reaction. It had taken her a while to get it for him, but she was sure that he would love the present. It was something that represented his soul, something he loved doing.

Eren's fingers started to undo the green wrapping around the package. He somehow felt his heart rate increase. It had been years since he had last received a present on his birthday, and it wasn't like he minded. Mikasa was his dear sister.

Eren tossed the green wrapping into the bin, and his teal-green eyes scanned the brown box in front of him. He opened it up just to see something he would have never expected. His eyes widened.

''Mikasa, I can't accept this…'' Eren said, his eyes looking up to meet Mikasa's.

''Eren, I told you not to worry about the finances,'' Mikasa answered sternly. She wanted him to enjoy his youth in her place. He was always selfless, he would never ask for anything.

''B—But... an iPod is way too expensive!'' He looked back at the item in the box. It was something he wished for every single night, but he couldn't accept something so luxurious.

''Don't worry about it. I bought it at a second-hand store. It's in mint condition though,'' Mikasa smiled gently. The thought that it wasn't new assured Eren. A new iPod touch would cost around 40,000 yen. That was something they couldn't afford at all. Eren smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Mikasa's neck.

''I love you, sis,'' He whispered.

* * *

**Timeskip: A week later, at home.**

Eren loved his new iPod touch. It was the best present anyone could have ever gotten for him. Eren had a thing for music. It was something that could calm him down when days were tough. It was something that had cheered him up on a daily basis. He never left his iPod alone+, afraid it would magically disappear.

''What song should I play now?'' Eren smiled to himself. His long index finger scrolled through the meager music list. He had no computer at home, so the only way how he could add songs was at school. He had to download the .mp3 files in an illegal way, but he didn't mind.  
Eren placed his iPod onto his nightstand. He was tired. He wanted to take a short power-nap in order to feel better. However, before his mind went to dreamland, something strange happened.

''_Somebody help me please,  
'cause this is an emergency  
she pulls me like gravity  
and now I'm floating off the ground_,''

His iPod started to play a song he didn't recognize at all. Eren sat up and looked at the way the screen of his new gadget started to flicker. He felt a shiver go through his spine. Was it normal for it to act like this? He crawled over his futon towards his small wooden nightstand. He looked at the screen, and noticed that the music had stopped.

''Weird,'' Eren muttered, unlocking his iPod. He couldn't find the song that had played, so he wrote it off as a bug in the operating system. He wasn't sure how it could play a non-existent song though. He hurriedly grabbed an old notebook and wrote down the lyrics the iPod just played. He kind of liked the song, it was sweet.

* * *

**Timeskip: two weeks later, at school.**

''Get your ass off my seat, Jaeger,'' Eren felt the guy grip his shoulder. The guy in question had short, light ash-brown hair with the sides and back a darker brown color, and cut shorter than the top. His eyes were small yet intense, even more when he was mad. His name was Jean.

''Is your name on this seat?'' Eren responded, unplugging one of his earpieces. Jean felt the blood creep to his cheeks out of anger. The teal-eyed boy always managed to push his buttons the wrong way.

''Jaeger, you bastard!'' Jean swung his fist towards Eren's face. Eren looked up in surprise and felt the hard knuckles hit his jaw. He fell onto his back, and for a moment he could see Jean's guilt-ridden face, however the ash-blond recovered his expression immediately.

''T—That's what you get!'' Jean shouted, turning around, taking his feet to the door. Of course he felt guilty. He wasn't the type to get aggressive that easily… well perhaps he was, however he would never hit someone out of nowhere without a legit reason. He hated Eren Jaeger; he was a pretty boy who always received the attention of the person Jean desired. His hatred for Jaeger started on the first semester in fifth grade.

* * *

**Flashback**

_''You may choose a partner to conduct the chemical experiments with!'' the teacher gleefully announced. The children started to walk around, finding their partner. Jean knew exactly who he wanted. His eyes rolled towards the side, eyeing a certain freckled boy called Marco. Jean gulped softly and decided to gather all his courage and ask him._

_''M—Marco! Would you like to—'' Jean was cut off by a certain teal-eyed boy._

_''Marco, do you want to be my lab partner?'' Eren asked casually._

_''Sure,'' Marco answered, raising the corner of his lips._

_''Ah, were you saying something, Jean?'' Marco tilted his head slightly, turning his head to Jean._

_''N—Nah,'' Jean nervously laughed and backed away. It was always like this. Eren always did this, as if he wanted to bother Jean for fun._

_''Marco, do you want to be my lab partner? I am stupid and I look like a chick, but I reaaally want you to be my partner!'' Jean mimicked, though nobody heard him do so. He hated Eren. He always chose Marco, and Marco always chose Eren. It was always like that._

* * *

Eren placed his hand on his cheek, it felt swollen.

''Jaeger, can you stand up?'' A short haired blond said whilst extending his hand. His name was Reiner. He always acted like he was the ally of Justice, and Eren hated it.

''I don't need your help,'' Eren slightly frowned as he stood up. It earned a few disgusted looks thrown his way. He hated the fake pity he received from the people around him at school. They knew he was being targeted by Jean's gang, but they never helped. Only when Jean was out of sight would they would act as if they cared.

''You guys are all hypocrites!'' Eren shouted out loud, feeling the tears burning in the corner of his eyes, threatening to roll down.

''Reiner only tried to help!'' Some girls started to walk towards Eren. That bunch of chickens knew nothing. They didn't know the pain of being bullied with no reason. Eren placed his sweaty palm against his swollen cheek.

He walked out of the classroom, his hand pressed against his cheek. He hated this class, he hated his school and most of all; he hated Jean.

* * *

**Timeskip: Home , after school**

A few minutes after he got home, Eren's finger was hurriedly pressed onto the screen of his IPod touch. The chosen song started to play.

''_No one talks to him_  
_he feels so alone._  
_He's in too much pain_  
_To survive on his own_''

(Superchick – Hero )

Eren pushed his head into his fluffy pillow. He could feel the cotton cloth around his pillow dampening. His tears were warm, and quite comforting to him.  
Before he'd entered his room, he made sure that Mikasa wasn't at home. He would never let her find out his current situation at his school. She had done enough for him, and he didn't want to trouble her any more than he already was.

The song was implying that people should stand up, and help people who need it. Eren deeply wished for his hero to appear.

''As if,'' Eren muttered, his face still stuck into his pillow. He knew that no one would ever stand up for him in front of Jean. No one would dare to risk their own safety for him. Even his friends left him after he was pronounced a bully victim.

''_I can be your hero baby_  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
_I will stand by you forever_  
_You can take my breath away_ ''

(Enrique Iglesias - Hero )

Eren shot up, his eyes wide. The song had changed, into a song that answered the previous one. He whipped his head towards the iPod which lay beside him on the futon.

''W—Wha...'' Eren muttered; he could see the screen flicker. The iPod said that it was still playing the song he had chosen, however it wasn't doing so.

It was the second time in a few weeks that the iPod had automatically changed the song it was playing. It had changed to a song that wasn't in Eren's music list.

**Something was wrong with the iPod.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank Hayasaka Shion for the beta-ing she has done :). The chapters may be updated irregularly because I am in my senior year of high school. I will finish this story, I'll promise so stay tuned!**

* * *

_''W—Wha...'' Eren muttered. He could see the screen flickering. The iPod said that it was still playing the song he had chosen, however it wasn't doing so. Eren's eyes scanned the screen, trying to find a clue of what might be causing the malfunction. He raised his brow as he couldn't find any such cause._

* * *

**Time skip: One day later, school**

Eren sat down behind the computer in the library. He was determined to find out what was causing his iPod to malfunction, thus he went on the internet to find out more.

''Resetting might work... '' he silently thought to himself, after he scrolled through a list of recommended tutorials, he clicked on the tutorial with the best rating, and followed each step perfectly until he was at the 'settings' menu.

''Huh?'' His teal eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't find the 'factory reset' icon that was shown on the screenshot of the tutorial. He went to the 'Frequently Asked Questions' page, and found out that he should've first checked the software on his iPod.

He once again followed the directions given. His finger slid its way to the 'about' section and pressed it. He did not see what he'd expected. The website told him that he would be able to see the software version plus his iPod generation number. Instead, there was only one word or rather, a name; **'LEVI'**. There was no other information except for that single name.

After several hours of searching the net, Eren decided it was enough for the day. He didn't understand why the iPod he had was different from the others. He had checked the serial number with the company, and it was a legit iPod.

* * *

**Time Skip: Twenty minutes, Hallway**

Eren placed the earpieces into his ear, listening to a classic piano piece. It was something he usually did if he was deep in thoughts. His mind started to make up all kinds of scenarios in his head. What if his iPod was haunted? He simply shivered at the thought. He stared at the black screen.

''Just what is it…'' he started to wonder. It didn't look any different from a normal iPod Touch. He had an idea; he had to go to the official Apple Store. He raised his arm and checked the watch. He still had two hours before dinner time. He texted his sister Mikasa, saying he was going to be later than usual.

* * *

**Time Skip: Forty minutes later, Apple Store**

''The iPod Touch has a legit serial number, even the software is ours. However, we could not pinpoint the problem. It has not been jailbroken, nor has the software been tampered with. I am afraid we cannot help you with this. You might be able to send it back, but since you don't have a warranty anymore, it will cost at least 20,000 yen just to scan for mistakes in the programming.''

Eren sighed deeply as he walked out of the store. It was not worth paying that much for. At least the iPod was able to function normally at times. He headed home.

* * *

**Time Skip: Home**

''Welcome home!'' Mikasa shouted, whilst cooking dinner.

''Mm,'' Eren immediately walked up the stairs. He has been avoiding Mikasa for a day now, the swollen cheek had gotten slightly better, but there still was a bruise. If he were to show Mikasa the bruise she might start to worry.

When he was in his room, he started working on his homework. He had placed the iPod on his desk, it was charging. Eren was not bad at schoolwork, he was a straight-A student, with occasional B+'s. He was staring at the formulas he had to solve before tomorrow. It was hard for him to concentrate, he was quite tired.

His attention was caught by the light that he could see in the corner of his eye. He knew it was coming from the iPod. He whipped his head towards the gadget and noticed that it was unlocked. He had put a pin-lock on it, yet it managed to get past that easily.

''Huh…'' He whispered. He felt his heart rate increase when he saw the gadget sliding through the home-screen pages by itself. It stopped at the second page. It didn't do anything for a whole minute, Eren was surprised and anxious. He didn't want to touch it, because his curiosity was getting the better of him. He wanted to know if something else was going to happen, but in the past thirty minutes, nothing had.

He was nearly done with his homework. It had taken him a while since his mind was elsewhere. Was it possible for an iPod to malfunction like that? It seemed real far-fetched to him.

* * *

**Timeskip: Dinner**

''Eren! I'm going out now, the dinner's in the fridge!'' Mikasa shouted. Eren was quite hungry, thus he waited for Mikasa to leave the house first. After he was certain she wouldn't suddenly come back, he went down the stairs. He walked to the fridge and grabbed the pizza out of its box. He was too lazy to heat it up; cold pizza wasn't that bad. At least it wasn't frozen.  
Eren giggled softly to himself. He ate in peace, and later went to the living room to turn on the TV.

''Damn it, where's the controller?'' he cussed. After a while he found the black controller underneath the sofa. He sat down and sighed deeply. It was nice to relax once in a while. His school life wasn't the best, and he had no friends to talk with. The only person who could be considered his friend was Armin, but he had gone to another school. They sometimes went out together to grab a bite, or to play games at the arcade. They were childhood friends, thus they were quite close.

''I wonder how he is doing…'' Eren thought. He had not spoken to him for over a week, but that was to be expected. Armin went to a private school and was bearing the high expectations of his grandfather. He was the next in line to run his grandpa's company. It made Eren feel a bit lonely at times. He wished for a person that would simply listen and have fun with him.

''Ah—'' Eren slapped his cheek, in a soft manner. He didn't want to feel depressed, he was stronger than that. He had promised himself that every time he would think about a depressing or negative thought, he would 'correct' himself. It was quite funny to him.

He turned on the T.V. and sat back. He was watching 'Tom and Jerry' his favourite classic. He liked it because there was no dialogue, only sound effects and background music. It was relaxing, and he felt a wave of nostalgia hit his mind.

He was deep in thoughts when he suddenly heard a continuous sound come from upstairs. It made him feel a shudder go through his spine. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water over his body. He shot up, and ran upstairs, knocking a few items out the way. He opened his room and quickly walked over to his desk.

He didn't see anything out of ordinary. The screen of his iPod was black, as if nothing had happened. Eren scratched the back of his head. It was as if he had imagined it. He sighed deeply, and turned around. When he closed the door behind him, he could hear the continuous sound play again. It was a long beep, as if something was lagging. Eren felt a huge wave of anxiety hit his heart as he opened the door. He ran towards the iPod and removed the charger from the socket.

Once again, there was no evidence of there being anything out of ordinary. Eren felt all the anxiety being replaced by rage; he even felt a vein pop.

''Oi! Stupid thing, are you playing with me!?'' He shouted. He stared intensely at the black screen before him, the iPod laying peacefully in his palm. He gritted his teeth as he frowned. It was annoying him. Was he really imagining the sound? Or was it reality? Was it mere coincidence that the sound stopped when he went into his room? Or was it something the iPod had planned?

''I feel stupid…'' Eren sighed out loud. He placed the iPod onto the nightstand, as he sat down on his futon. He stared out of his window; the weather sucked in his opinion. He couldn't wait for it to become summer. He disliked the cold, it wasn't really comforting.

_''somebody help me please,  
cuz this is an emergency—''_

Eren could feel his heartbeat grow loud; he whipped his head towards the nightstand. He couldn't believe that it was doing the same thing all over again.

This time, the song was cut short, but he heard it clearly. The iPod had played a song of its own accord. Not only that, it also chose the exact same lyrics as the previous time. He started to replay the lyrics in his head.

''Help me please, this is an emergency..?'' Eren whispered. He stood up and looked at the iPod's screen. It was flickering slightly as it showed the wrong time. Now that he thought about it, the time was always wrong. It never showed the right time, even after he'd reset it.

''Do you want me to help you with something?'' Eren carefully said, staring at the flickering screen. The screen stopped flickering, but that was all it did. Eren raised his brow.

''Talk to me, damn it!'' He started to feel desperate. He shook the iPod slightly, tapping the screen with his free hand.

''What is wrong with this thing?'' Eren asked impatiently.

* * *

The brat started to annoy him. He had sent so many hints, though Eren simply wouldn't notice. He had spent quite some time with the kid already, but Eren never noticed the beating heart in the core of the music player.

''Why can't you hear me?'' He said. It was hard for him to communicate with the younger one. It drained a lot of his energy. He didn't understand why he was stuck in a music player; he had no memories at all. His limbs were chained to a non-existent wall of darkness. The only source of light was the huge square hole where he could see the outside world.

''Come back here!'' He shouted, but Eren fled the scene. There he was, laying on the nightstand as always. The only thing he could see was a ceiling; it annoyed the crap out of him.

''Oh— He's back.'' the smaller man thought. He blew the hair out of his face, trying to get a better look at Eren's face. He noticed the big teal eyes that were simply mesmerizing. He shook his head; it was not the time to think about any of that.

''If I catch the motherfucker who did this to me...''

His slightly slanted eyes were glaring at the boy outside. He needed to find a way to communicate with the retard. The iPod would sometimes choose a song according to his mood, or message. He also succeeded in manipulating the screen for a few seconds, though he felt extremely tired afterwards.

**His name was _Levi_, once human, now machinery**.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is shorter than usual! (I don't think I will write it that short ever again (_ _ ) Sorry! ) **

**I am sorry that I was later with updating than usual. I had a lot of stuff to do ( studying ), and I have 9 days left to study for a lot of tests soo... I apologise in advance hehe xD**

**Please enjoy, and suggestions are always welcome. This chapter is going to be beta'd by Hayasaka Shion! (Thank you) There might be some things I am going to change, not sure of it yet.**

**For now, enjoy reading, and please tell me what you thought about it!**

* * *

**Timeskip: Home ( 3 A.M. )**

Eren couldn't sleep at all. He was staring at the gadget he held in his hands. He decided that he'd check the settings out; perhaps there was something that could explain the weird things that had happened.

'' There it is again..'' Eren thought. After he had pressed the icon called 'About' he read the name again.

''Levi..?'' Eren whispered. The screen flickered once when he said that name. Eren sat up onto his futon and felt his heart beat faster. Was his IPod really possessed?

'' Why are you in here? '' He waited for an answer yet he didn't receive anything. Eren sighed softly and tried it again.

'' Why are you in here… Levi?'' He could feel the gadget in his cool palm turn warmer for a millisecond. He knew that it was reacting to him. Was there something stuck in his IPod? No, that couldn't be. There was no way that—

The IPod started to slide through the homepages. It stopped at the third one, and selected an icon called 'Voice Memo'. The red button called 'Record' was being pressed by an invisible force.

Eren felt the dryness in his throat. He was not able to do anything; he only stared. The recording suddenly stopped. The recording was 5 seconds long. Eren kept staring for a few moments before he decided to check out the recording. He felt his index finger tremble as it slid across the screen in a swift movement. What was he expecting?

_'Play recording'  
_  
'' …Eren t—''

A deep voice was heard by Eren. Eren threw his IPod across the room and hid beneath his blankets. There was no way that just happened. There was no way that his IPod was possessed. There was no way that the being in his IPod was intelligent. There simply was no way, was there?

* * *

'' Stupid brat..'' Levi whispered. He had wasted a lot of energy just to record a message, and that kid was not even listening to half what he'd said. He hated kids, especially wimpy ones like Eren.

'' Get back here, stupid retard'' Levi cussed. He knew Eren couldn't hear him, but what else could he do? He needed Eren in order to escape this electric prison. He sighed and closed his eyes. Somehow he knew that whatever he did, would result in the same thing; nothing.

* * *

Eren was scared. He closed his eyes and started to wish for it to go away, something he'd always do when he was scared of something, for as long as he could remember.

'' Go away, please, leave me alone!'' Eren whimpered. He closed his eyes shut and pulled his knees against his chest. He was afraid. Who or what possessed his IPod?

Eren felt his heart almost stop when he started to hear the IPod emit a sound. It was a gentle tune, something that sounded as if it was trying to comfort him. Eren felt his heart slow down as the tune flowed like water through his mind. It was a beautiful piece of music that calmed his mind. Even though he didn't forget about the creepy gadget, it still soothed his fear.

Eren raised his head from beneath the covers and watched how the abandoned IPod lit up in the dark. The song kept playing, as if it was making sure that Eren would keep calm.

'' Are you.. Trying to comfort me?'' Eren whispered, feeling his throat tighten. He didn't know what to say. The Ipod was conscious of its actions, and even reacted to them. Was it possible that Eren had hurt the feelings of whatever being was in there?

'' Y—You're not going to harm me are you?'' Eren said, feeling a bit afraid.

The tune stopped, and the light of the IPod dimmed before it went black.

* * *

**Timeskip: Next morning, Weekend day**

'' I broke the screen…'' Eren whispered as he kneeled next to the IPod which he'd thrown against the wall last night. He didn't mean to break it. Somehow, he felt guilty.

'' Sorry '' Eren muttered as he gently placed the IPod into his palm. He didn't know why he apologized, he simply felt that he had to.

'' I didn't mean to harm you..'' Eren gently tried to wipe a smudge off the broken screen The IPod was still functional; the cracks weren't that bad. As his thumb moved across the cracks, he noticed that a clear red liquid leaked out of his thumb. He had accidently cut his thumb with one of the cracks. The blood traveled between the cracks, and disappeared, though Eren didn't notice.

* * *

**Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

'' This will do it'' Eren sighed softly. He had cleaned the cut and placed a pink Band-Aid on top of it. He had no other choice, Mikasa refused to buy another color.

* * *

Levi had opened his eyes for the first time that day. He felt a few drops of liquid fall onto his pale skin. He groaned, and tried to stretch his limbs, but it was no use.

'' I am still stuck in this fucking hell..'' Levi sighed deeply. He fell asleep last night after he had used up all his energy. It was hard for him to try to communicate with the kid. He had scared the shit out of the bright-eyed brat, which made it even worse.

Levi crinkled his nose as he tried to remove the ticklish feeling the heavy drops of liquid caused. He could feel the heavy drop slide down his cheek towards the corner of his mouth. Levi was a curious type, thus he made sure his tongue would catch a slight bit of the liquid, and so he did.

''…'' Levi's eyes widened as he closed his mouth. His eyes shot up to take a good look up at the huge square window; he could see the cracks, the ceiling of Eren's room and something more. Dark red transparent liquid had divided itself evenly in the cracks, which was dripping into the black mass where Levi resided.

Levi tasted the metal liquid in his mouth, spitting it out immediately. Before he started to think about hygiene, he could feel something burn inside of his body.

_There was something awfully wrong._

* * *

**_So there is going to be a lot of plot twists, character introductions, and side pairing stuff going to happen. I don't want to rush this story so please stay by me whilst I update this shizzle lol. I have great plans for this fanfic!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update! I didn't update since march because I had exams! And I succesfully passed so I am happy to announce that I can update all of my fanfictions again since I have my summer vacation! **

**So I returned, and it was hard for me to pick up my inspiration to continue, but I did it because I felt it like I owe it to you guys who are reading this story! I apologise for this chapter, since I don't think it's that good, but I will do my best to increase my skills with this one!**

**Happy readings to you!**

* * *

There was something awfully wrong.

* * *

**Timeskip: 15 minutes later, livingroom.**

Eren had placed the Ipod on the table in front of him. He was watching a variety show, but he didn't seem to enjoy it. His mind was drifting off elsewhere, to his clouded thoughts, to his thoughts that thought that his own Ipod was alive.

_Complicated._

Yes, that was an adequate discription of Eren's thoughts at the moment. He had experienced enough proof, enough proof to strenghten the theory that his Ipod was indeed haunted.  
But to think it was evil?

'' It tried to comfort me..'' Eren thought, the sound of the TV breaking the silence in the background. Eren's eyes scanned the TV screen, noticing the people who were laughing about, once again, a very cliché joke.

'' Maybe I should record this show for Mikasa..'' Eren whispered, knowing that Mikasa liked these kind of shows. After a few seconds his eyes lit up.

'' Record.. Recording''

Eren's lips started to tremble slightly. His mind was wandering towards a memory, from not too long ago. A memory of yesterday, where he was frightened of the deep voice that emitted from his Ipod before he threw it against the wall. He had not finished listening to the voice who seemed to know his own name. Should he listen to the voice memo?

'' Maybe it tried to tell me something..'' Eren reached out to the Ipod. He felt the fear and anxiety burn up in the pits of his stomach. He hesitated.

'' What if- No, just listen to it Eren'' Eren told himself. How could an Ipod harm him? It's not like it had feet or hands. He chuckled anxiously, trying to calm his nerves.  
Before he knew it, he had already unlocked his Ipod, his fingers trailing towards the ''Voice Memo'' button. His bandaged thumb pressed onto the button.

There it was. The list of recorded memo's. There was only one memo, the one that happened last night. Eren gulped and felt his muscles tense. It was not like him to be anxious about a little piece of machienery, but he couldn't help it.  
He pressed the ''Play'' button.

_'' Eren, you stupid brat, you ''_

The deep voice echoed throughout the silent room. Eren's heart was pounding loudly as he could clearly hear a mature male voice fill his eardrums. The first feeling he felt was one of disbelief and anxiety.

'' I-It talked!'' Eren screeched throughout the empty house. He could feel his handpalms sweat, as the Ipod kept repeating the voice memo, which was of course , once again, not normal. It felt like it was insulting Eren on purpose.

After Eren calmed down, he could feel himself becoming angry.

'' I- I am not stupid!'' He frowned as he talked to the Ipod, stopping the voice memo by locking the Ipod.

'' Who are you talking to? '' Mikasa suddenly appeared behind him. Eren yelped out of surprise and dropped the Ipod onto the couch, face down.

'' N-Nothing!'' Eren nervously laughed as he sat down, onto the Ipod in order to hide the cracks on the screen.

'' Mmh? '' Mikasa tilted her head back as she took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

**Timeskip: 00:56 PM, Eren in bed.**

* * *

'' I can't sleep '' Eren murmured. He kept turning around , his curiousity making up all kinds of theories. He knew that something, or rather, someone was stuck inside his Ipod. Who, how and most importantly; why?

'' You are puzzling me... Levi'' Eren whispered as he looked over at the Ipod, which was laying beside him. The screen did not flicker at the mention of the name 'Levi', like last time. Calling the thing inside of his Ipod by its name would be the most polite thing to do.

'' I wonder why he called me stupid, it's not like I did anything to it'' Eren puffed his cheeks. He started to nod off as he kept thinking about the Ipod next to him, he wondered. Why was it in there?

* * *

'' He is wondering why I called him stupid? Fucking brat'' Levi heaved heavily. After he tasted the blood-like liquid that fell on his face, he had felt weird. He could feel a burning sensation on the place where his heart should be, it hurt badly. Maybe his body was giving up? After all, he had no nutrition whatsoever to support his body, nor any water.

'' Fuck-'' Levi swore as he cringed in pain. His muscles tensed as he could hear a loud ticking next to his ears. It was quite close and loud, which caused Levi to have an headache.

'' What the hell..'' He whispered as he could see an old alarm clock on the outside, on the shelf in Eren's room. The clock stated that it was 00:59, and it soon turned into 01:00, which would be the last thing Levi saw before he could feel his heart burning up, like a fire in the woods.

* * *

**Timeskip: 01:30 A.M.**

* * *

Eren sighed as he cracked his eyes open. The cool wind that entered his room was bothering him. He felt the goosebumps on his skin rubbing the fabric of his thin blanket. It was annoying. When did he open the windows anyway? Oh, that's right, he didn't open his windows at all today. And that's when he realised.

'' W-Wha..!'' Eren shot up, and his eyes went wide open. His pupils dilated as he looked at the windows. He immediately tried to close the windows, and did so just before he could see a shadow skip by in the corner of his sight. He whipped his head towards the direction of the shadow, in the corner of his room, and felt himself gasp.

_There was something in his room. Or rather, **someone**._


	5. Chapter 5

_There was something in his room. Or rather, someone._

* * *

Eren shrieked and fell down onto his backside. He could feel the cool wall against his sweaty back. What the hell was that being in the corner of his room? Was there something wrong with his mind? Or did he eat something bad? Perhaps it was the noodles he ate this evening?

Eren squinted his eyes in order to see better in the pitch darkness. He felt his muscles tense up, his body shivering at the sight of the slight movements of the being in the corner. It looked like an human being, but Eren wasn't too sure. After some dead silent minutes, he could hear the being breath heavily. It sounded like a man.

'' Ah-'' Eren tried to stand up, but his knees were giving in to his fear. He couldn't stand up, even if he wanted to. He hated the fear that was controlling his mind and body. He didn't want to be scared by something like this, though the thought of defeating his fear wasn't that appealing at the moment.

'' Ugh..'' A deep voice was sighing deeply. Eren felt a sharp shot of fear go through his mind as he heard the voice, immediately closing his eyes.

'' P-Please don't hurt me!'' Eren shouted, wrapping his trembling arms around his body. He wouldn't go around it anymore, he was afraid, scared out of his mind. Was this even reality? Or just fantasy? Eren didn't know anymore. He bit his his bottom lip, and ignored the crimson liquid escaping.  
He was afraid, so afraid.

It seemed like a while, and Eren dared to open up his eyes in order to see what the hell was happening in his room. When he did, he felt his heart stop, the being, what looked like a man, was now closer than before. He seemed to have trouble walking, at least, it looked like it wanted to walk. Eren's eyes were accustomed to the dark, which allowed him to see a pair of sharp eyes staring back at him.

'' Ah- Please.. Don't come closer!'' Eren yelled, his eyes wide due to anxiety. He had wrapped himself up in his blanket, on his futon, in the corner of his room.

The man who was trying to stand up on his own feet was looking fiercly Eren's way. He didn't understand what happened to him, but for some reason the brat looked closer than usual. He He could feel his limbs, something that he wasn't capable of doing before, when he was locked inside the mp3 player.

'' Fucking brat, stop cowering in a corner'' The man, Levi , slurred his way through his words. His voice sounded rough around the edges, because he hadn't talked for a while. He started to cough.

The remark made Eren relax slightly, he recognised the voice. It was the voice of the man in the voice recordings.

'' You are..'' Eren said, lifting his trembling arm to point at Levi, who was standing up, leaning against the wall with his shoulder.

'' Levi, right?'' Eren said, wiping the stray tears off his cheeks. For some reason he started to calm down.

Levi frowned. He looked at the futon, and noticed that the Ipod was laying beside the brat. He started to think. He was stuck inside of that mp3 player, but now he isn't. Now he is in the 'real' world. So far Levi understood that he was transported by mysterious means. But was it permanent? Or was it a case of special circumstances that allowed him to do so?

While Levi was deep in thoughts, Eren had crawled closer to Levi, who was leaning against the wall. '' Umm.. Are you okay?'' Eren whispered, his eyes curiously scanning the features on Levi's face.

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the young man who crawled like a brat towards him. Maybe the brat knew more about this.

'' Hey? '' Eren said, surpressing his fear in order to strike a conversation with the being from his Ipod. The sudden movements of Levi surprised Eren, making him yelp softly. Levi seemed to wobble slightly as he tried to gain stability from the wall.

'' A-are you maybe..'' Eren started, feeling some excitement bubble up, '' Are you a wizard?'' he finally asked. Eren loved stories about witches and wizards since he was little, so who knows, maybe his dream came true after all; meeting a real one.

Levi smirked slightly at the innocent remark of the younger man.  
'' You are more idiotic than I thought you would be, somehow I am not surprised''

Eren frowned, feeling insulted. '' I don't want to hear that from a naked man!'' he yelled, making Levi conscious of his ''bare'' situation.

* * *

**Timeskip: Levi put on some pants ( 01:44 A.M. )**

* * *

'' Did you wash this?'' Levi said as he pulled the hem of the pajama pants which he was forced to wear. If it was something he hated, it would be the lack of hygiene. Eren nodded as he made his way back to the futon, sitting on his pillow. Eren sighed. A small fifteen minutes ago he was still shivering in the corner of his room about the mysterious shadowy person that appeared. Now he was feeling annoyed by a particular short man called Levi, who didn't seem to know how he even entered his Ipod.

'' If you're lying, I will kill you'' Levi said, pulling the pajama pants up his legs.  
His glare was intensifying by the second. Eren sighed and nodded, making the shorter man release his glare. Levi was now sitting next to Eren, on the futon. They both didn't know what to talk about. Eren had so many questions, but somehow the shorter man's mood was refraining him from asking.

'' Levi, is it, umm.. '' Eren was quite nervous for some reason. He hated to admit that the raven haired man looked handsome under the moonlight, but that was not the problem at the moment. He blushed and immediately changed his thoughts to something else.

'' Thank you for comforting me!'' Eren shouted out, bowing slightly as he remembered the songs the Ipod played everytime he felt down or scared. As he remembered those moments, the fear he had subdued.

Levi frowned. '' Comfort? Why would I do something as pathetic as that'' he cringed his nose, as if he had smelled something disgusting.

'' You mean you didn't?'' Eren said, his big emerald eyes filled with disappointment which made the shorter one rethink his remark.

'' ...'' Levi kept silent and looked away. Like hell he would admit to anything like that.

'' Your crying gave me a headache, that's all'' Levi said, hiding a small smile as he stared at the Ipod on the futon.

'' Do you really not know how you ended up in my Ipod?'' Eren asked curiously. Levi was puzzled by it too. He explained that he didn't know how he ended up back in the real world, but that at least he was happy to know that there was a way out of the Ipod. The Ipod was very demanding on Levi's body, taking a lot of energy.

Levi kept explaining everything in detail, which made him satisfied with his own explanation. Though the detailed information Levi gave, made Eren tired. Levi stopped talking when he felt something heavy on his shoulder and stared at the younger male who seemed to have found comfort by laying his head on there.

'' Fucking brat '' he sighed.

* * *

**Timeskip: 7.00 A.M.**

* * *

'' AH-'' Eren shot up from his futon. He must've fallen asleep. He looked around just to see nothing out of the ordinary.

'' Levi?'' Eren called out as he looked around. He couldn't see any sign of Levi so he stood up.

'' Was it a dream?'' Eren whispered out of disbelief. Couldn't be, it looked way too real for it to be fake. He walked towards his desk just to see the pajama pants he lent to Levi yesterday to be neatly folded on his desktop chair. Eren let a small chuckle escape. For some reason he felt a lot brighter than the weeks before, it was like he had made a new friend, an unusual one.

Yet the bright feeling didn't last long, as Eren laid his eyes upon a sticky note which was pasted onto the wall saying:

'' _Clean your room, it's filthy _''

He didn't need a hint to know who wrote that.

''Grumpy ass'' Eren scoffed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not updating this for so long. I'm back however, and determined to finish this story as soon as possible! So stay tuned!  
**

* * *

**Timeskip: 1 week later, classroom**

* * *

It has been a while since Eren noticed any sign of life from his Ipod. Truth to be told, he was starting to get worried. He even started to doubt his own sanity; what if his mind made this all up? He immediately dismissed his doubts, since he was pretty sure meeting the ''Genie'' of his Ipod wasn't his imagination.

* * *

** Timeskip: 16.30 PM , Home **

* * *

Eren sighed. Perhaps Levi never returned to the Ipod, and simply ran away. It was quite probable since Levi did materialise. He looked at the handwritten memo Levi left for him, telling him to clean his room. The Genie did seem quite grumpy, like an old man. Eren chuckled at the thought.

* * *

His slanted eyes opened slowly, a bright light penetrating his eyelids.

''I'm back in here..again'' Levi whispered. He had thought that he had finally escaped the electric prison he was stuck in, but for some reason, some force returned him back in. Like always, he was able to look through the cracked screen, watching the outside world. He suddenly saw a big pair of curious eyes look at the screen. He recognised the boy, it was the little brat that cowered in fear after he had materialised.

''Genie, are you still alive?'' he heard Eren speak. Levi sighed deeply.

''Genie? Is this kid serious?'' he grumpily cussed at the new nickname he received. Though, he couldn't deny that the brat did comfort him a bit, he was amusing.

* * *

**Timeskip: 11.30 PM , in bed**

* * *

Eren couldn't really sleep. He wanted to know wether Levi was alright, and why he didn't receive any response. He didn't know when he grew slightly attached to the Genie in his Ipod, but he considered him as his grumpy yet mysterious friend.

''Good night, Genie'' Eren smiled softly.

Right when he was about to close his eyes, the screen started to flicker. Eren's eyes grew wide out of excitement; _Levi was still in there._

His smile grew by the second as he stood up, nearly tripping as he turned on the light in his room. He jumped back onto his futon, towering over the Ipod, flashing a great smile.

''I'm glad that you are still here, Levi''

* * *

Levi stared at Eren's smiling face. He looked away slightly, feeling some sort of embarrassment as the brat kept staring at the screen. He knew Eren wasn't able to see _through_ the screen, but it still felt slightly awkward. Perhaps because the smile Eren showed, was proof of his innocence. He looked like a kid who just entered a theme park.

''Why is this kid so happy, for fuck's sake'' He growled.

* * *

Eren felt his heart skip a beat when the Ipod started to slide through the home pages. Levi stopped at ''Memo'' and pressed it. Slowly but surely, words started to appear.

_''Wipe that smile off your face, brat''_

Eren squinted his eyes, his smile turning upside down.

''Stupid genie'' he murmured as he crossed his arms. He knew Levi was grumpy, but he never thought he would be to this extent.

Three more words appeared which made Eren smile once more;

_''Go to sleep'' _

''You nag like a mom, first I have to clean my room, and now I have to go to sleep?'' Eren laughed. The Ipod screen flickered, as if it was showing his annoyance.

''Fine fine, I'm going, good night Levi'' Eren smiled as he layed the Ipod on the nightstand, turning off the light.

* * *

Levi was surprised. Typing in the memo's wasn't draining his energy as much as before. He was starting to get used to it. When he first woke up in the Mp3-player, he felt weak. He would faint after sending a few commands to the machine.

Levi could constantly hear a loud ticking noise, refraining him from focusing on his thoughts. He still wondered where the sound came from. There was still so much he didn't know. More importantly; how did he even end up in here?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a certain_ annoying _noise repeating itself.

''...If I hear any more of this brat's snoring, I will _fucking_ kill him'' He hissed.

* * *

**Timeskip: Next day, morning**

* * *

''Eren, breakfast is ready!'' Mikasa called from downstairs.

''I'm coming!'' Eren shouted back, hopping off the stairs. There was something he was meaning to ask Mikasa. He had to know where she had received the Ipod from. If he did that, he could be able to find a way out for Levi. He still didn't understand how Levi was able to appear in in front of him like that. There was probably something that triggered it, but Eren couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

''Sis, I've wanted to ask you something'' Eren said as he slowly ate his toast.

''Don't talk with your mouth full, but what is it?'' She smiled at him as she smeared butter on her own toast.

''Well, a friend of mine, really liked my Ipod you see? And he wanted to know where you've bought it'' Eren said with an innocent smile. He had thought up an excuse last night, to make it sound natural.

''Hmm, well, I bought it at the second hand shop in the city, I still have the address for you'' she took a bite from her toast. Eren smiled and thanked her.

''I'll be gone in the evening, I have the evening-shift today'' She said as she wrote down the address on a small piece of paper.

''Alright, I'll put your dinner in the fridge'' He said as his eyes looked at the address.

After he finished his breakfast, Eren rushed up the stairs, feeling excited to tell Levi the news. He might be able to help Levi out.

* * *

Levi rose a brow when he heard someone approaching the Ipod. He squinted his eyes slightly when he saw Eren's excited face loom over the screen. Bracing himself for the idiot's rambling.

''Guess what Genieman, I might be able to help you out!'' Eren said with a proud smile.

Levi scowled at the nickname.

''I've asked my sister to tell me from where she has bought the Ipod, and now I've gotten the address! We might be able to find out who your previous owner was!'' Eren's eyes showing a glint of excitement.

_Levi had to admit, the kid was not half bad._


End file.
